vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trauma
Name: Unknown, Trauma Age: Unknown, at least 3,000 Status: Alive Race: Demon Family: The Imp (Unknown relation), Ilona (Slave) Affiliations: Himself, The Mad Lords (former) Occupation: Demon King, Mad Lord of Temple of Torment (former) Birthday: Unknown Aliases: Demon King Trauma, Mad Lord Trauma Trauma was the Mad Lord of The Temple of Torment, and the most powerful of his kin. It has been officially stated that while Trauma is by far the strongest of the Mad Lords, he is not the most dangerous, a destinction that belongs to one of his mad brothers. This fearsome foe has the honor of being the first character in the story to be of a demonic race, as well as being the first opponent to ever hand a defeat to Tai Ishikawa, even more frightening doing so with ease. It has been revealed that some time ago, Trauma was defeated and banished from the Demon Realm. Left powerless, he allied himself with The Mad Lords in a very long term plan to one day return home. Trauma has since returned home, and was responsible for banishing Ikol to the normal world, as well as the one who gave Ilona her powers in exchange for her soul. Trauma holds the title of Demon King, a title given to the most powerful of the denizens of his home realm. Appearance Trauma is a truly fearsome sight to behold, standing over 20 feet tall and able to literally crush lesser foes by merely stomping on them. His skin and scales are of a deep, dark reddish orange color, with bright burning red (formerly purple) eyes. He has a pair of wicked, curved, and jagged horns on his head, and is powerfully built. One of the most interesting features about him are his wings. These huge wings are actually formed upside down, and end in very large and deadly spines. He wears a wrap on his lower body made of a dark red (also formerly purple) silk native to his home world, and adorned with a belt made of spikes and skulls made from an unknown creature. This wrap covers his lower body almost entirely, with the end of his hooves seen just beneath it. Personality Trauma is an exceptionally bright, cunning, patient, and malevolent being. When he was betrayed ages ago and banished to the world of the humans, instead of despairing, he took his anger and used it as fuel, and quickly formulated a plan to one day return home to enact vengeance. He has displayed a high level of intelligence, having knowledge of certain characters and their history despite having never met them. He is not above taunting his foes, but when it is time to fight seriously, he shows no mercy or remorse whatsoever, and takes intense joy in killing his enemies as painfully as possible. He is also highly sadistic, shown when he tortures Ilona simply for fun or to pass the time. Despite his dark and brutal nature, there is a surprising amout of charisma to him, and he often speaks with elegant, intelligent wording. Abilities & Powers As a Demon King, Trauma is one of the most powerful demons alive, and during his time in The Mad World, was confirmed to be by far the strongest of all The Mad Lords. He is one of the most powerful characters in the entire story, being extremely deadly in both physical combat both armed and unarmed, as well as a master of dark magics of both shadow and demonic powers. He was the first person to ever hand Tai Ishikawa a defeat in single combat, even doing so with ease. Trauma carries an enormous, demonic looking bisento with him, with which he is clearly a master of in combat. He singlehandedly dispatched hundreds of soldiers by himself with little effort, and as stated before is large enough to crush mortals under his hooves. Despite his wings being so strangely formed, he is able to fly normally with them, and even use them as deadly weapons as well. Trauma's skin and scales are durable enough to withstand all conventional firearms, even taking a large cannon blast head on and showing no signs of damage or discomfort. In fact, one of the most terrifying abilities in his arsenal was how he was seemingly impervious to all forms of damage, including physical and magical. Trauma was completely undamaged by powerful magical onslaughts by the Darkwalker's best sorcerers, and was immune to the effects of the evil, cursed bow The Devourer. This immunity to damage was given to the fact that he removed his heart from his body, a bargain which granted him protection from all harm. The moment his heart was seemingly destroyed, though, he was affected by combat, however, he was still incredibly tough and durable. Even with his body susceptible to damage, Trauma was still extremely difficult to bring down, because of the ability for which he got his Mad Lord name. All pain that was inflicted in the mighty demon's presence, was converted into a terrifying regeneration factor. In the middle of the great battle, with so much death and pain all around, Trauma was healing faster than anyone or anything could harm him. Even when he was finally taken down, he got back up within mere moments, three times over. The only thing that had any lasting effect on him was when he was cut by Crimson Snow, directly across his chest and face. At this point, he chose to retreat from battle, but despite the deep wound, still did not appear to be in any kind of pain. He is also able to summon countless soldiers from his home realm who fight in his name. Trauma is also powerful enough to not only fight, but kill dragons, whom he mockingly calls "pigeons". Quotes ''"But sometimes, the hero dies in the end. Ask Archerios." ''-To Alexander when confronted inside the Temple of Torment Category:Mad Lord Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Demon Category:Royalty Category:Leader